


[Vid] A Little Respect

by nostalgia



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Other, erasure, other is alien/spaceship love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 16:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19890814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgia/pseuds/nostalgia
Summary: I'm so in love with you, I'll be forever blue...Doctor/TARDIS 4evah!!!





	[Vid] A Little Respect

**Author's Note:**

> Song is 'A Little Respect' by Erasure and yes I did pick it because of the "I'll be forever blue" line.


End file.
